corey el vampiro capitulo 4
by tomoyonya
Summary: bueno en este capitulo se trata los sueños de kin? corey tendra que hacer algo importante ¿que sera? ok la summary pero me esfuerzo en hacerlo xD


**Hola mis queridos lectores :3 Tratare de escribir este fic mas rápido y con entuciasmo solo por ustedes y espero que sirva como dlculpa por no subir el otro fic a pesar de que ya lo tenia listo desde hace mucho, y sin nada mas que decir disfruten el fic…..**

* * *

**Corey el chico vampiro capitulo 4**

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares

**En la casa de corey**

-volvii!- grita corey

-aah bienvenido hijo te divertiste?-

-si se podría decir que si-

-Que sucedió?-

-Bueno veras….-

Corey le conto todo lo que paso excepto lo de laney y larry

- oooh ya veo y como sacaron a kon del árbol?-

-Sencillo mira esa pared y todo aparecerá- ambos vieron una pared y….

**Time flash back :3**

Kon estaba atorado en un árbol y no lo podían sacar a pesar de que otros dos chicos les ayudaron

Chico 1: ahora que hacemos?

- pos nose, hermano puedes respirar?-

-sii PERO RAPIDO QUE UNA ARDILLA ME QUIERES COMER LOS OJOS AYUDENMEEE!-

- soluciones?- dice kin rascándose la cabeza

-Oooh yo yo- corey levanta la mano como si estuviera en la primaria

-si corey?

- cortamos el árbol con una motosierra….aaah y tratamos de no matar a kon =3- corey lo dice sonriendo y un aura negra lo cubre xD

-alguna otra idea que no sea corey?-

Chico 2: que tal si le ponemos mantequilla?

- ninguna mas?- kin mira a todos ignorando corey – bien vayamos a comprar mantequillas

Y asi los chicos fueron por mucha mantequilla y le pusieron a las orillas de los arboles

-vamos tiren YA- kon sale volando y cae encima de kin

- oye baja- kin no termino por que kon salio corriendo con una ardilla en la cara

- AAAH ARDILLA DE MIER…. NO ME COMAS LOS OJOS!- kon corría en círculos mientras todos lo veían

- kon pero que le hiciste a esa ardilla?-

-NADA SOLO ME COMI UN DE SUS NUECES- kon trataba de sacarse la ardilla pero no podía- AAAAH ARDILLA HIJA TE TU MADREEEE - kon se saco la ardilla de la cara y le pateo el trasero y la pobre salió volando

- no crees que te pasaste kon?- dice corey

- noo mira como me dejo!- kon apunta a su rostro lleno de rasguños

- bueno si pones asi-

**Fin del flash back**

- ooh ya veo como esta laney?-

- ella esta bien, bueno ya me voy a acostar

- no cenaras?-

-no, no tengo ganas, buenas noches-

- buenas noches hijo-

**Corey sube las escaleras y trina lo llama**

- que pasa trina?-

- que te paso hoy?-

-nada no paso nada-

- hoy te enojaste cierto?-

- la verdad no…- dice corey sin mirar a los ojos de trina-

- aja si bueno no importa recuerda 3 puas rojas son muchas pero por suerte lo controlaste ¿ no?-

-si costo pero…. OYE! NO SE VALE- trina se cruza de brazos y mira a corey triunfante -

- y bien me dirás que paso?-

-nada importante no preocupes solo me tiraron un café en el pantalón-

-ssss eso debió doler- trina puso cara de dolor

- no tanto como lo imaginas el café estaba tibio-

- oye últimamente has estado muy sensible me pregunto por que?- dice trina poniendo su mano en su mentón

-quien sabe- corey se encoge de hombros- buenas noches me ire a dormir

-vale descansa hermano-

Corey quedo sorprendido trina le había dicho hermano?

- Eso es casi imposible, desde que descubrí esto del vampiro demonio a estado muy considerada con migo bueno no importa a dormir-dice entre susurros corey

Corey se colocó su pijama se lavó sus dientes y luego durmió….

**En el infierno**

- medusa que hacemos en este lugar?-

-jejejeje aquí compraremos algo que nos servirá para que nuestro querido corey venga de nuestro lado-

-ooh ya veo usaras su lado débil no?-

-exacto-

-esto será divertido- demonio sonrió maléficamente mientras algo rojo lo rodeaba

-demonio ayuda a kin a recordar ciertas cosas bien?-

- si, mi querida ama- demonio hace un reverencia y desaparece entre las llamas

en el cuarto de kin y kon

demonio apareció entre llamas

-jejejeje vamos kin tus recuerdos deben ser liberados – demonio mueve su mano y algo negro le rodea y pasa cerca de la cara kin

**En el sueño de kin**

Kin estaba en un cita con kim pero de repente todo se vuelve negro

-donde estoy-

-en tu pasado- dice la voz de demonio

- mi pasado?- dice kin buscando de donde viene la voz

-exacto mira-

De repente kin se ve a el de pequeño con una capucha azul y un anciano pero su rostro estaba demasiado borroso a kin le rodeaba algo azul en sus manos y de repente ve….

-NOOOO BASTA NO QUIERO MAS DETENTE- grita kin desesperado poniendo sus manos en la cabeza

- no parare hasta que tu recuerdo termine mujaajajajaja-

-ya… ya… ya… YA BASTA DE ESTOOOO!- de repente de kin algo sale y expulsa a demonio del sueño-

-ya veo eres fuerte y aun sin tu querido hermano- ve a kon -bueno no importa es suficiente bloqueare de nuevo tus memorias aun no es hora – demonio vuelve a pasar su mano a través de de la cara de kin esta vez kin se quejó y de inmediato demonio salio de ahí

Kin despertó muy agitado

-*jadeo* *jadeo* fue solo fue un sueño?- kin sostenía su mano en su pecho – fue muy real…..-

Kin vuelve a dormir pero esta vez

-conque de nuevo todo negro eh?-

De repente de todo negro aprecio otra escena era… el pasado?b

**(n/a: imagínense voces tiernas y como son pequeños ellos no saben decir la letra "r" ok?)**

Se ve a kin jugando solo con un auto de juguete

-kon….- kin esta a punto de llorar-

-que te pasa niño- dice un pequeño

-nada es que – kin levanta la cabeza y ve aun peli-azul con una polera negra manga corta , unos jeans azules y unos tenis negros

-vamos puedes decime no soy malo-

- es que mi hemano esta muy enfemo *snif* pero mi pades no me dejan esta con el-

-ya veo eso esta mal, de segudo son gemelos no?-

-como sabes?- dice kin sorprendido

-es que se ve que le tienes mucho cadiño y solo quieres esta con tu hemano asi que supuse que eran gemelos que yo sepa la mayodía de los hemanos no se llevan bien-

-ya veo edes muy bueno pero es vedad lo quiero mucho y estoy muy peocupado -

-tanquilo todo estadá bien el desegudo que estadá bien- corey ayuda a levantar del suelo y luego se va

-espeda como te llamas!?-

-yo?, yo me llamo codey, codey diffin y vivo po allí- corey apunta hacia el final de la esquina

-no te había visto antes edes nuevo?-

-sip- corey sonríe

-corey amor ven, el almuerzo esta listo!-grita la mama de corey

-VOY MAMA!- dice corey saludando a su madre- bueno nos vemos niño ojala que tu hemano se cure-

-gracias, y me llamo kin, Kin kujida-

-bueno kin nos vemos cuídate y también de tu hermano…- eso corey lo dice mas serio

-si-

**Fin del sueño de kin**

-guau que fue eso?- de repente mira rápidamente a kon – fiuu está bien. Bueno iré a bañarme y después despertare a kon.

Kin se va a bañar, se lava los dientes y luego se vistió como siempre

- vamos kon ya despierta mama ya preparo el desayuno-

-nooo… cinco minutitos mas…-

-ya veo estamos con esas- kin pone una cara malévola- saca una grabadora y la pone al lado de kon

_"despierta cariño ya es hora chuu~"_ – suena la voz de un hombre con voz sensual

-AAAAAAAH, TE DIJE QUE JAMAS ME COLOCARAS ESA PORQUERÍA DE GRABACION!-

-JAJAAJAJ lo se pero es que no te despertabas y lo tuve que hacer-

-solo lo hiciste para molestarme no?-

-sip ven ya vamos a desayunar-

-ya voooy- dice kon como si nada hubiera pasado

**En la casa de corey**

-buenos días corey-

-buenos días mama, como estas?-

-bien gracias y tu?-

-supeeer hoy dormí sin ninguna pesadilla-

- me alegro hijo- dice el padre de corey con el periódico en las manos-

-aaah papa muy buenos días –

-buenos días hijo-

Corey se sienta a desayunar y cuando termina ve de reojo a su padre

-que sucede papa?-

-tenemos malas noticias hijo-

-y cuales son?-

Todos se miraron y los tres dijeron:

-Debemos irnos-

-QUEEE!- corey se levanta de su silla

-no te preocupes corey son solo 2 semanas no es tanto – dice la mama para calmarlo

-fiiuuu me asustaron- dice corey sentándose de nuevo

- se nota mírate- trina apunta a su muñeca

-guau esto esta mal pero son solo dos puas yo puedo solo- corey toma un poco de leche y cierra los ojos- listo ^^

-muy bien corey se nota que has mejorado mucho –

-gracias trina-

-de nada, pero es por eso que debemos irnos te debes entrenar para poder manejar mejor tus poderes asi- trina hace que una bola de fuego rosa que sale de su mano

-guaaauuu- a corey se le pusieron los ojos brillosos

-es por eso que mañana empezara nuestro viaje –

-MAÑANA?!-

-si debe ser mañana no hay tiempo que perder debes manejar tus poderes cuanto antes-

-por que?-

-por que- trina fue interrumpida por su mama-

-por que si tus poderes se desatan y nosotros estamos lejos debes hacerlo tu o por lo menos retenerlos asi hasta que lleguemos –

-oooh ya veo, esta bien-

-normalmente cuesta 1 mes aprender a manejar tus emociones pero tu lo has hecho en solo 2 dias es por eso que creemos que en 2 semanas estarás bien-

- ooh ya veo, gracias por confiar en mi les prometo que me esforzare mucho-

-muy bien por que el entrenamiento será muy duro pero antes trina….-

-si- trina empieza a decir un especie de conjuro y aparece un collar

-que es eso?- dice corey muy curioso

-esto nos ayudara a ver que poder tienes mas desarrollado el mio es el de demonio pero aun puedo volar y necesito sangre de vez en cuando –

-oooh ya veo (aun que me lo imaginaba)-

- bueno sigamos papa!- trina le avienta el collar au papa-

-si-

_~oh dios de los demonios y dios de los angeles,yo el rey vampiro suplico que bendigan este collar para decidir el destino de corey jaron riffin y asi pueda enfrentar el destino que le queda por delante~_

de repente se forma un circulo al que rodeaba a al padre de corey

-vamos el cuchillo!- rápido la mama de corey le tira un cuchillo de oro con rubís

~_ofresco parte de mi sangre de vampiro para poder otorgarle poder a el collar~_

el circulo que envolvía al padre se mete dentro de el collar tornando la piedra de color carmesí, luego lo envolvió una aura roja y el collar se coloco en frente corey y el padre se desmayo

-PAPA- corey iba a ver a su padre pero

-NO TE MUEVAS COREY-

-eh?-

-si la ceremonia no se cumple papa puede morir-

-que?-

- papa esta entregando su fuerza vital hasta que el collar termine su trabajo si el collar no termina la ceremonia papa tendrá que morir-

-bien, comprendo- corey se queda quieto

Y a si el collar quedo justo enfrente de corey, trina y la madre hicieron un barrera para que corey no pueda salir y a si el collar pueda hacer su trabajo

El collar se coloca en el cuello de corey y …..

-AAAAH QUE SUCEDE?!-

-tranquilo corey- dice entre lo bajo trina

Despues de un rato una luz aparece y rompe la barrera

Corey estaba desmayado y el collar de corey tenia una ala de demonio y en un extremo y del otro había un murciélago el collar se sale del cuello y flota hasta quedar en frente de ambas chicas

- no puede ser…- dice la mama de corey

* * *

**Fin de este capitulo espero que les haya gustado recuerden dejar sus comentarios ;) no me maten es para dejar la duda y mi computador se descargo xD**


End file.
